


How to Court a Zora

by Kaitiedid



Series: Inktober Prompts 2020 But Make It Words [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Courtship, Figuring out how to properly express feelings is tough, Fluff, Inktober Prompt but no art, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitiedid/pseuds/Kaitiedid
Summary: After defeating Ganon, Link has discovered an even more important quest: finding out how to court a certain Zora prince. It's going to take a lot of help if he wants to do this properly.Day one: Fish
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Series: Inktober Prompts 2020 But Make It Words [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983212
Kudos: 15





	How to Court a Zora

**Author's Note:**

> I am alive and writing for prompts between bigger projects sounds like a good time. I had fun and I hope you enjoy!

“How do you court a Zora?”

Zelda startles with a gasp, looking up at the outburst. A second ago, she’d been engrossed in a rather detailed account of the establishment of the stables network, and the next, Link is at her desk in traditional Sheikah armor. No wonder she didn’t hear him. What wonderful technology. They were right to rely on it. 

Apparently she hasn’t responded fast enough, so Link continues, signing this time. 

“I know how Zora women do it, but I’m not, _and_ I don’t know how to craft armor.”

Thoughtfully, Zelda sets her book aside. “I remember the armor. There’s also the sapphire, but that’s for the royal family. There might be a book in the library-”

“Thank you!”

And with that, he’s off, darting through the castle to the library, dodging all manor of people on the way. Those who manage to notice him in time wave as he speeds past. This mission is important, possibly the most important to date, and he has no time to spare. He’s waited long enough as is. 

The library is quiet, and leagues from when he found it the first time. Now, instead of Lizalfos and Malice, there are shelves full of books and tables full of people. It’s peaceful now, with only the sound of pages turning and pens scratching. He can feel the eyes of a couple curious strangers on his back as he paces the stacks. Nonfiction is easy to find, since it’s where he usually finds Zelda. He should have paid more attention to what she’s been studying. As it is, he has no idea how to even start navigating the hundreds of volumes packed neatly on each shelf. So he does what he does best and wanders. He always finds what he’s looking for eventually. 

On the fourth shelf, he almost passes by what he’s searching for, but a glint of silver catches his eye. It’s a thick book in the colors of the Domain. That can’t be a coincidence. Carefully, he pulls it down and opens it to a random page. And keeps flipping.

_The diet of the Zora people is composed mostly of fish, which can be found in abundance in the waters around-_

_Communal living-_

_Though long-lived, the Zora people are dedicated to writing down their history-_

_Jewelry is an important part of not only self-expression, but also station. It is also used in-_

“What are you reading, Link?”

Link jumps, almost dropping the book. Only the fact that he stowed his weapons away when he entered the castle stops him from pointing something very sharp at a very startled Laflat. 

“I didn’t mean to startle you! I just happened to see you and wanted to say hello.”

Link tugs his mask down to return her smile. “Sorry,” he says sheepishly. Maybe... maybe he could ask her? Of course she would know the answer; the question was whether he could trust her to keep it quiet until he’s ready. 

“What.. what is a good gift to give?”

He cringes at the awkward delivery, but Laflat looks thoughtful, bless her. “I suppose it would depend on who you’re giving it to. Can I have a hint, perhaps?”

“It’s… someone important to me. But I can’t just get them anything. It’s an important- gift.”

Dear goddess, was he this bad at talking before the Calamity? Or even five minutes ago? 

“Well, any gift is a good gift if it’s thoughtful and comes from the heart. I tend to give things that I know people can use, like a spear sharpener or a jewelry kit.”

If it was his birthday, maybe those would work. But this was a once-in-a-lifetime present, and it has to be perfect. 

“Those are good ideas, but this is- it’s a special kind of gift. Like a courting- no, wait-!” 

Before he can backtrack or push his words away, her face lights up in understanding. 

“Oh- _Oh!_ ”

“No-!”

“Oh, I’m so happy for you! Prin-”

Link jumps forward to press his fingertips to her mouth, keeping his secret from spilling out. Impolite, he knows, but he can’t have the entirety of Hyrule Castle knowing he intends to court a prince before the man himself does. Or Zelda. She would kill him. Laflat seems to realize this, and nods, eyes shining. 

“I can’t believe you’re finally making it official,” she gasps as quietly as she can manage. “A wedding is such a joyous occasion- of course we’ll need to ask Kapson if he’ll want to officiate- of course he will, but-”

“Please,” Link begs, heat burning all the way to the points of his ears. “I- we’re not partners yet. It’s to ask him to court me. Or let me court him. I don’t know how this is supposed to work.”

For some reason, she looks skeptical, but nods. “For us, courtship is something personal. It depends on each couple what that looks like, but there are some common practices.”

“What about a gift?”

“I suppose, if you want. You could always make him something you think he would like, or take him to a nice dinner.”

“That’s it!” 

Link grabs her hands, grinning widely. He lets go just as fast to sign, “I’m going to make him dinner, and maybe another gift, but it’s going to be the best dinner he’s ever had.”

Now he just has to figure out what food would catch a prince’s heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> The first was fish, so you know who it had to be about. I plan on writing for all prompts, but already they will be late. ^ ^; I'll continue uploading them as I finish them, which will probably continue well past October. Happy Halloween!


End file.
